We're the Same as You!
by Hiroshi-kun31
Summary: They would have never met or become like them if they had never performed Human Alchemy and they would have never had so much adventure in they're life! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Pls. do not get mad at me this is just my first fic! Pls. review after reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA I only own the Makintosh twins and the plot.

Chapter 1 Prologue

James and Ayumi Makintosh were twins. Both had dark blue eyes and raven-black hair. Both had recently lost their mother (They're 13 yrs. Old.).

"Brother are you sure that we should do this?" asked Ayumi in a worried tone.

"Of course, its necessary we do this to get mom back. Don't tell me you're backing out now!" said James in an annoyed tone. (James is older than Ayumi by 15 min.)

James was drawing a Human Transmutation circle on the floor of his study. "So do we have everything sis?" James asked.

"Yes, everything that is needed is ready." Ayumi answered.

"Great, now let's get started." James said.

Then they started, everything in the transmutation was going well until… "Brother what's happening!" Ayumi shouted. "I don't know this wasn't supposed to happen!" James answered. "BROTHER, HELP!" Ayumi shouted but when she looked at James she saw that he fell unconscious, now trying to save herself and her brother she thought to herself, "SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE JUST WHEN I NEED JAMES THE MOST HE'S EITHER ASLEEP OR SOMETHING! OH NO! MY VISION'S GETTING MORE AND MORE BLURRED! CRAP I CAN'T, I HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!" Then suddenly Ayumi fell unconscious as well last seeing her brother's face…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Ayumi: Pls. review! Thank you!


	2. Sneak Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

**(SNEAK PREVIEW)**

**Chapter 2 Where the hell are we!**

**When Ayumi woke up she started wondering where she was. "Where the hell am I , The last thing I remember that the transmutation to bring mom back was backfiring then James, JAMES! The last time I saw him he was lying down on the floor." Ayumi thought. Looking around for her brother she he was next to her asleep. When suddenly the door swung open and came in…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry that I won't be able to update this story that much because I'm very busy with school nowadays, so I really am sorry that I'll only be able to update it sometimes. OH YEAH! By the way please send to me the pairings you want in the story like Royai or Edwin or others ok? Thanks oh and please don't forget to review wht you also think about the sneak preview of chapter 2! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

**Chapter 2 Where the hell are we! Part 1**

**When Ayumi woke up she started wondering where she was. "Where the hell am I, The last thing I remember that the transmutation to bring mom back was backfiring then James, JAMES! The last time I saw him he was lying down on the floor." Ayumi thought. Looking around for her brother she he was next to her asleep. **

**When suddenly the door swung open and came in a short boy with long, blonde-braided hair who looked about 12 yrs. old also following the boy two more people came in, a person wearing a suit of armor and lastly a good-looking, raven-haired man in a military uniform who looked about he was in his twenties entered the room.**

"**Excuse me where are we?" asked Ayumi.**

**It was the blonde haired boy who answered.**

"**I'm Edward Elric and the suit of armor is my brother Alphonse Elric-." answered Ed. "Hi it's nice to meet you." Said Al politely. Ed continued "And the man over there in the military uniform is Colonel Roy Mustang. Anyway you're here in the hospital." Ed finished. Then suddenly James started waking up, everybody turned their heads towards James' bed as he tried opening his eyes. **

**When James finally opened his eyes he suddenly yelled. "Ahhhhhh! Ayumi's in trouble I have to save my sister!". He tried getting up but couldn't because after he and Ayumi tried Human Alchemy the "Gate" took his left arm and right leg and also Ayumi's right arm left leg as a passage fee and as an exchange for the transmutation.**

**To be continued… **

**I'm so sorry that I won't be able to update this story that much because I have school and I only wrote the first part of chapter 2 I'll just post the 2nd part of this as soon as possible! **

**Please review!**


End file.
